


В Некомовском душе

by Galactic_Lord



Series: krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, silent sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Lord/pseuds/Galactic_Lord
Summary: [kurotsukiweek2020] На третьем году обучения Карасуно приехали на тренировочные матчи с Некомой в Токио. Куроо не видел своего парня почти что месяц, а Тсукишима не против секса в душе после продолжительной разлуки.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 / kurotsukiweek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848298
Kudos: 9





	В Некомовском душе

**Author's Note:**

> [kurotsukiweek2020]  
> 25.07.20  
> День 3. ПВП  
> Тихий секс
> 
> Эта работа также есть и на Книге Фанфиков — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9676002
> 
> не то чтобы я профи в pwp, но я учусь ....

На третьем году старшей школы Карасуно проводило в Токио тренировочные матчи с Некомой, рассчитанные на два дня и одну ночь.

Было лето, каникулы. Команды могли наконец свободно тренироваться с самого утра до ночи. Но уже в первый день без предупреждения к ним решил заявиться Куроо Тетсуро. Он сказал: _«У меня были здесь неподалёку дела, и я решил заглянуть к вам ненадолго»_.

Но Тсукишима-то знал, какие у него здесь «дела». Для него не особой неожиданностью стал приезд сюда его парня, но всё равно было ощущение, что тот пришёл испытывать судьбу. Ведь они не должны раскрыть себя.

Весь день Тсукишима против воли старался как можно меньше контактировать с Куроо, чтобы ненароком не выдать их отношения. С каждым часом это становилось всё труднее и труднее. Они не виделись целый месяц, и он сдерживал себя, чтобы не дотронуться до лица Куроо и не притянуть его к себе.

Когда закончилась основная тренировка и все разбрелись кто куда, чтобы индивидуально потренироваться, Тсукишима решил не испытывать судьбу и пойти спать первым. Он быстрым, но внимательным взглядом оглядел спортзал, выискивая Куроо. Тот находился на другой стороне площадки вместе со Львом и вроде бы не замечал, как долго Тсукишима на него смотрит. Сам же Тсукишима еле оторвал наконец от него глаза и направился в душ.

На душе скреблись кошки, пока Кей снимал с себя мокрую и липкую от пота форму. Но когда он уже стоял полностью нагишом и доставал из сумки полотенце, в раздевалку неожиданно зашёл Куроо.

Тот, видимо, только и ждал того момента, когда Тсукишима покинет спортзал и они наконец смогут остаться наедине. Они долго и пронзительно оглядывали другу друга, решая, кто же сделает первый шаг.

Всё же отношения на расстоянии такие сложные.

Тсукишима скромно прикрывался полотенцем, когда Куроо к нему подорвался. Он сжал его в объятиях, утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Я так соскучился.

Кей обнял его в ответ свободной рукой и сказал:

— Я тоже.

Куроо оторвался от него, чтобы поцеловать. Быстро, жарко, чуть ли не сталкиваясь зубами и показывая, насколько сильно он скучал. Тсукишима отзывался на каждое движение его губ и языка тихим, глухим стоном.

Пока поцелуй не прервался, прошла, кажется, целая вечность, а на деле всего лишь пара минут. Куроо прошептал прямо в губы Тсукишиме:

— Иди в душ, я к тебе скоро приду.

У Тсукишимы на самом деле никогда не было сил сопротивляться такому Куроо, поэтому он послушно проследовал в душ. Он зашёл в самую дальнюю кабинку, закрыл за собой дверь и включил воду.

Из крана побежала горячая вода и задребезжала по полу так, что Тсукишима мог только слышать хлопок душевой двери, но не шаги самого Куроо. _«Стенки кабинки высокие, — значит, хорошо нас скроют»_ , — подумал он перед тем, как Куроо открыл дверь кабинки и зашёл сам.

Он держал в руках презервативы и тюбик смазки, а, стоя вместе со всем этим, сильно и ярко краснел. «После всего, что между нами было». Тсукишима хмыкнул этой мысли и забрал у Куроо все эти вещи, кладя на подставку. Притянул к себе под душ и снова впился поцелуем.

Целовались они долго, страстно, будто бы пытаясь съесть друг друга. Все свои чувства они выливали в этот поцелуй. Любовь, тоску, ожидание, счастье.

Куроо прижимался к нему всё сильнее, тёрся пахом о пах. Члены у обоих только начинали наливаться кровью и течь предэкулянтом. Тсукишима одной рукой массировал его голову, а другой — гладил, почти разминал ему спину. Куроо не выдержал и издал громкий стон в перерыве между поцелуями.

Тсукишима тут же закрыл его рот рукой, громко шепча:

— _Тише._

Их не должны услышать. Он и так избегал Куроо сегодня, чтобы не проколоться, они не могут запороть всё в последний момент. Тем более _так_.

Куроо согласно кивнул и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ладони Тсукишимы, ещё и лизнув её при этом. В это же время его собственные руки сжимали его ягодицы, поглаживая.

Сам Тсукишима поджал губы и прикрыл глаза. Куроо решил перейти к более активным действиям, пока сюда никто не зашёл. Было бы у них время и подходящее место, он бы с него всю ночь не слезал.

Куроо согнулся и принялся выцеловывать грудь Тсукишиме, прикусывая соски и место под пупком. Добравшись до уже вставшего члена, он остановился. Кей всё это время сдерживал в горле стоны, но после такого «предательства» разочарованно промычал.

Разогнувшись, Куроо оставил лёгкий поцелуй сначала на губах Тсукишимы, а потом на носу и лбу. Он взялся за его плечи и лёгким давлением развернул его лицом к закрытой двери кабинки, чтобы струи текущей воды не попадали им на лицо.

Наконец, он присел. Под руку положил тюбик смазки и презерватив, взяв их с подставки. Сначала Куроо поцеловал одну ягодицу, потом другую. Слегка прикусил и перешёл к анусу. Вылизывал его минут пять, пока Тсукишима, плотно сжав губы, сдерживал стоны и слегка подрагивал. Его неразборчивый шёпот _«ещё»_ тонул в разбивающихся о пол каплях воды.

Потом Куроо всё-таки сжалился над Тсукишимой и перешёл к главному. Взял смазку, вылил приличное количество себе на ладони и начал наконец растягивать. Одним пальцем, потом двумя, тремя, пока не понял, что достаточно. Старался попадать точно по простате; не забывал спрашивать:

— _Тебе приятно?_

Тсукишима в ответ только мычал _«да-а»_ и глотал стоны.

Куроо убрал смазку обратно на подставку и надел презерватив, нетерпеливо разорвав упаковку. Сам он тоже уже подрагивал от предвкушения и сильного возбуждения.

Член он вставил под громкий вздох Тсукишимы. Он упёрся ладонями в дверцу и сам старательно насаживался. Его бледная кожа шеи покраснела; краснота пятнами перешла на плечи. По своему горящему лицу Куроо мог точно предположить, что и сам выглядел не лучше.

Сначала он двигался медленно, плавно входя и так же выходя. Глубоко, жарко, ласково. Тсукишима прикусил нижнюю губу. Куроо прижался носом ему в затылок, вдыхая запах его волос. Оставил поцелуи на шее, спине, виске. Прикусил ухо, выстанывая прямо в него имя Тсукишимы.

Он ускорился, вбиваясь прямо в простату и выбивая из Кея глухие стоны, которые тот еле мог сдерживать. Член Куроо пульсировал, а перед глазами уже маячил жаркий конец. Он знал: осталось ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть.

Тсукишима под ним резко замер и зажал себе рот рукой. Куроо пересилил себя и остановился, чтобы узнать, что случилось, хотя та самая грань была уже близко.

Послышался шум захлопнувшейся душевой двери. _Кто-то зашёл._

— Тсукки? — Они оба услышали голос Ямагучи, так не вовремя решившего зайти.

Тсукишима отлепил от своего лица руку и прокашлялся. Каким-то надломленным и тихим голосом он ответил:

— Д-да?

Из-за льющейся воды они услышали звук шагов Ямагучи только тогда, когда он уже подошёл прямо к двери кабинки.

— Ты долго был в душе, с тобой всё хорошо? — Голос Ямагучи искрился неподдельным беспокойством, но Тсукишиме сейчас было абсолютно всё равно. Он лишь молился о том, чтобы друг поскорее ушёл.

Тсукишима сжал свой член и стал медленно водить по нему рукой. Куроо же в свою очередь старался вообще не дышать.

— Да, — ответил Кей, а его тон стал на удивление твёрже и увереннее. Куроо уже был готов сгореть со стыда или провалиться под землю.

— Точно? — Ямагучи всё не унимался.

Тсукишима чувствовал и стыд Куроо, и его нетерпение, из-за которого тот начал потихоньку двигаться внутри него.

— Да. — Тсукишима, казалось, становился с каждым разом всё спокойнее и спокойнее, будто бы сейчас не он занимался сексом в душевой чужой школы, а в метре от него через дверцу не стоял его лучший друг и не интересовался его самочувствием. — Что-то ещё?

Возмущение Куроо Тсукишима не мог не заметить, а потому внутренне позлорадствовал, хотя сам находился не в лучшем положении.

— Я хотел с тобой кое-что обсудить насчёт завтра, но давай сделаем это, когда ты закончишь.

Тсукишима в ответ угукнул, и через пару секунд они услышали, как захлопнулась дверь. Ямагучи наконец ушёл.

В этот момент Куроо больше не мог терпеть. Он сжал Тсукишиму за бока и принялся быстро вбиваться в него. Тот от неожиданности чуть не простонал на всю душевую.

Куроо прижался к Тсукишиме, который продолжал надрачивать себе, но уже гораздо активнее, и выдохнул прямо в ухо:

— Тебе что, нравилось, когда он там стоял?

Ответом послужил сладостный всхлип. Кей резко сжался и кончил, разбрызгивая сперму на дверцу и пол. От этого оргазм Куроо не заставил себя долго ждать, и тот излился в презерватив внутри Тсукишимы.

Оба тяжело дышали. После, пока Тсукшима наконец принимал нормальный душ, Куроо заботливо и быстро смывал следы их «шалости». Когда и он сам принял душ, они вышли, не забыв прихватить и смазку с использованным презервативом и обёрткой.

В раздевалке никого не было. И слава богу. Им не придётся объяснять наличие всего того, что было у Куроо в руках.

Переодеваться они старались не спеша. Растягивали время на то, чтобы побыть наедине. Напоследок Тсукишима успел быстро поцеловать Куроо в щёку, а через минуту в раздевалку уже зашли несколько игроков.

Разойдясь, они уже предвосхищали их следующую личную встречу.


End file.
